wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Feast of Light
History The battle known as the Feast of Light was the opening conflict of the fall of the Sol system. With the return of Nykoron Chronus, Icadius Trajan and their respective legions, the small chapters of Astartes that remained in defense of ancient Terra found themselves outnumbered and outmatched as the Venator Angels and Apocalypse Knights marched across the Milky Way, trampling through Xenos and Human alike. Upon reaching Holy Terra, the Primarchs found themselves face to face with Marneus Calgar, Vorn Hagen, and Grand Marshal Helbrecht, each with the full (Though questionable whether the Black Templars brought their entire chapter) might of their astartes behind them. Words of respect, contempt, and fear were exchanged before without warning, the Black Templars chapter master charged towards Icadius. The latter parried his initial attack and drew his own power sword, blocking the next, inciting the battle to begin. The Battle As the battle began, the Ultramarines and Imperial Fists were pushed one way, while the Black Templars went another. The battle raged for an entire day, during which most of the palace was evacuated, leaving only the Adeptus Custodes, and high ranking members of the Adeptus Ministorum inside. At dusk, Lord Marneus Calgar split from his honour guard, and stood defiantly in front of the palace gates, awaiting the Primarchs' arrival. He stood patiently and watched as countless astartes fell in front of him, gunships spiralled out of control to their doom, and mighty dreadnoughts sank to their knees before their chassis hit the ground. In the distance, Warhound and Reaver titans patrolled the streets, occasionally firing a volley of missiles to an unseen target, and even less often, a titan would simply fall to the earth beneath it, the entirety of the city filling with a booming echo. Such a battle had not been seen since the Battle of Terra, and this was something they had hoped to stop from happening again with the second founding. Over the rattling of bolter fire and the screams of the fallen, came the buzzing of the vox. "Lord Chapter Master, we're surrounded. We've been instructed to tell you that either you surrender and the battle ends, or the casualties will only stack higher. You have until first light." With the final words, the vox went silent again. "Who are these towering figures, what do they want.." Marneus thought to himself. Opening of the Way Icadius and Nykoron approached the nearly undefended gate. Their only opposition was the stalwart form of Marneus Calgar, his power fists hanging, motionless at his sides. "You hve fought well, son of Guilliman." Came the voice of Nykoron. "But your true colors will be revealed by your actions in the coming moment. Will you stand here against us, or step aside and see yourself spared." After a tense moment, Calgar stepped aside and the Icadius approached the gate. As he passed, he put his hand upon Calgar's shoulder as a sign of respect, before wrapping his hand thrice on the massive golden doors. Within a moment, the Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes opened the gates with a bellowing creak. Out marched 12 custodians, in full golden ceramite armor, not seen since before the Emperor's demise. They stood in two lines of six on either side of the door, allowing the two Primarchs entrance, accompanied by the Ultramarines' Chapter Master.